


The Way is Blocked

by lasairfhiona



Category: Stargate SG-1
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-04-20
Updated: 2011-04-20
Packaged: 2017-10-18 10:38:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/188083
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lasairfhiona/pseuds/lasairfhiona





	The Way is Blocked

He watched as the meteors rained down on Edora. He watched as the rain fell and extinguished the fires. As he walked from the cave with Laria he knew the "fire rain" hadn't caused the extinction level event Sam and Daniel had worried about. The valleys were still green where the meteors hadn't marked the landscape. They had been lucky.

He went back to the village and then to the gate. *He* hadn't been so lucky. The gate was gone. All that was left was the scarred ground where the meteor slid, destroying everything. He wouldn't be going home now.


End file.
